Five nights at Freddy's (sequel)
by XxCrazeSydxX
Summary: Where Kyell left his shift, Someone else picked it up. The Freddy's that she works at is the new one where Kyell was supposed to go. What happened to him? Don't mind that! He is useless! Now we have a girl name Allie Beleguer. She is a dork at her school and is bullied. She had been to Freddy's since the beginning. She knows what happens at night. She wants to be stuffed...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1- different thoughts BTW- Sequel to my first story, if it doesnt seem, just keep reading ;)

Nararater POV-

Allison shut both doors and turned both lights on at 5:45a.m. She stared outside the windows, where Bonnie and Chica waited. They banged on the door, and clawed at the windows. Allie sat back and smiled sadly. "This may hurt, but not worse than I feel right now." She said to herself. Bonnie and Chica had heard her, and looked at each other through the window. They were confused at why she wasn't trying to run, or panicing. The doors raised as the power went out in her office. Allie closed her eyes tightly as Freddy's music started playing. She whispered softly, "Just do it."

*FLASHBACK*

5 year old Allison Beleguer skipped down the sidewalk, beside her mother. Her pink hairbow shined in the sun, as well as her pink sparkly dress. She was looking down as she walked happily, and was holding her mothers hand. When Freddy Fazbear's Pizza appeared in the distance, Allie's face brightened and she ran towards it excitedly. She pushed at the glass doors with all her might, but as usual, had to have her mother's help.  
When she got inside, she stared at amazment at the bright colors on the walls and floors. She looked at her mother for approval to go play. When her mom nodded with a slight smile, Allie squealed and ran to the front stage, where the animatronics were in the middle of performing. She watched in wonder as the Bunny, Bear, and Chicken, sang a cheezy kids song. When they ended, she ran back to her mother, who was sitting at the table closest to the stage. "What kind of pizza would you like Sweetie?" her mother asked, in a honey sweet tone. "Cheese please." Allie replied respectfully, as she sat down. The waitress came by with a cheery grin on her face. " And what will you two be having today?" she asked nicely. "CHEESE!" Allie screamed before her mother could reply. Everyone in the resteraunt turned toward Allie and her mothers table. Her mom laughed nervously."One small cheese pizza please." She reanswered. "Okay, that will be right out ma'am." asured the waitress.  
Then, Allie heard a noise coming from the stage, then the animatronics that were on the stage not a minute ago, filed down the stairs. Allie looked at them, but showed no intrest. Her eyes wandered around the room until they landed on a dark halway near the stage. She got up and went over to the halway. She glanced along the walls, where endless pictures of the animatronics hung. Allie kept walking down the halway, till she came to a closed curtain with stars.  
"Hello?" She asked quietly. She waited for a response. Nothing. She walked up to the curtains and pulled them open. She was greeted by a mechanical fox, that seemed to be turned off. "Hello?" Allie asked the fox. " Why aren't you onstage with the others?" She asked him. She waited for a response, but got nothing. "Are you turned off? Do you need my help?" She questioned the fox, expecting no answer. "Well you have to have a turn on switch somewhere." She reckoned. She got on the stage and went around him in a circle, examining every inch. She kept circeling until the found a switch, which she reached for. Before she could flip it, the fox seemed to turn on by itself, and turned to look at Allie. She fell back in surpise and stared at Foxy."Lass, you best not be touching that." he growled. "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you!" she stutterd. "Lass, what you be doin' at the cove? You should be watchin' Freddy 'n' them." He asked. "W-well I don't like them," Allie said, standing up."I wanted to see what was in here, and when you wouldn't turn on-"She said, not finishing. "Well... you shouldn't be here. Its off limits to you." Foxy argued. "Well I'm sorry. But I can still come visit you tomorrow right?" asked Allie hopefully. "No. Now go back to your mom." He replied flatly. "Ok, im sorry. Bye." She said sadly, walking back to her table.

*END FLASHBACK TO ANOTHER ONE* (lol sorry)- allie is 13 and just applied for the job-

"Yes, I would like to be the night guard." delcared Allison, pointing at a poster. The poster read -HELP WANTED AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA! Pays $120 a week! Jobs open are nightguard, mechanic, or janitor.*HAVE TO BE 16 OR OLDER!*- "Are you sure thats the job you want? It's harder than i seemes!" asked the manager. "And also you don't seem 16..." He said suspiciously. Allie pulled out a fake I.D. card and handed it to the manager. He snatched it and looked it over." Alright, alright, heres the keyes, and make sure all the animatronics are in their proper places." He muttered, giving up. Allie took the keyes and shoved them into her pocket. "12 a.m. tonight, right?" Allie asked happily. "Yes... be here on time!" He yelled at her, as she walked out thee door towards her car.

*Another End flashback, and now back to the day after she met Foxy*

Allie ran under her mom's arm, that was opening the door to Freddy's. She imediately ran to pirates cove.  
She went over to the closed curtains, and opened them once again. She got onstage, and sat by Foxy. He powered on and turned to look at her.  
"What are you doin' back here?" He asked harshly. "I wanted to see you!" She replied cheerily, taking no offence to Foxy's tone. "I told you no! That means you don't come back!" He yelled at her. "Hey what's your name?" Allie asked, changing the subject. "I'm not telling you! Go back to your mom!" He yelled madly. "Well, mine is Allison, but you can just call me Allie." She conversated on, still paying no mind to what foxy was saying.  
Foxy groaned, and gave up. "My name is Foxy." He said. Allie's eyes brightened up. "Hi Foxy! Now whats your favorite color?" She asked excitedly. Foxy sat down next to Allie. "I guess it would be orange?" he answered hesitently. "Well mine is-". "Allie!? Where did you go?" yelled Allie's mother. "Oops, I gotta go foxy! but ill see you later!" Allie told Foxy, running back to the main area. Foxy stared at her and shook his head, then he closed the curtains and went back to his original position.

A/N Hello! Welcome to the "new" Freddy's! SEQUALLL! Yes, I did end the other book in a really weird place, but I will get to that... eventually... So did anyone notice something about Allie? It's at the beginning if you didnt see it. I made it pretty obvious... Ill tell you next chapter if you didnt get it! IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS STORYYYYYY! Oh, actually, i havent finished the other book! so dont read this unless ive finished it! OOPS TOO LATE! WELL BYEEEE! Be Crazy for3^3r and A|VVay$! CRAZESYD OUT! 3 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2- Unusal Company A/N OK! i swear after this ill finsih the other one! BUT GUESS WHAT?! Its ending on chapter 10 , and you are not going to like it :D I'm so evil! Don't hate me plz. 3 oh yeah 1 more thangggg. 3,000 reads on my other book! how does that happen!? ANY WAY U ARE FRIKIN AWESOME! especially you readers in UK 3 you mah baes 3 DOCTOR WHO FOREVER! LOL I WILL START NOW!**

Allie is still 5- Nararter POV.

Allie continued to go see Foxy every week. Foxy eventually gave up on trying to repell her and accepted her company. "So Foxy, why aren't you out there with Freddy and them?" asked Allie, who was unaware of the bite. "I don't like to talk about it... It's too grown-up for you to understand Lass." He replied sadly. Sadie scooted closer and hugged him tightly. "It's ok, you will always have me! Forever and ever, and i will never forget you." She replied understandingly.  
Foxy just stayed still, frozen. No one had ever come close to him since the bite. He had grown used to the feeling of being alone. And now, a little girl who didn't know any better, was hugging him. Allie looked up and saw Foxy hadn't moved an inch.  
"Do you not like hugs?" She questioned, confused. Foxy looked down at her, and stared deep into her eyes, which were full of puzzlement. "I just haven't had one in so long. I haven't had anyone come near me since..." Foxy said, not finishing the sentence. "Well, like I said, you will always have me!" Allie replied cheerily.  
She peeked at her pink hello kitty watch, which had the short hand pointing at 7:40p.m. "Oh no! I gotta go, I have to go find my mom! See you next week Foxy!" rushed Allie, jumping up and sprinting down the hall to the main door. Foxy watched her until she disappeared down the hall. He stared at the end of the hall, where Freddy had suddenly appeared. Freddy came up to the stage and climbed on, then sat down by Foxy."Hey there, ya old fox! I see you made a friend?" greeted Freddy. "Yes, that Lass is the sweetest of them all. She hugged me today, and you know good and well that no kid would ever come near me." replied Foxy dreamily. "Yes, I know, It's really not your fault though..." agreed Freddy. "But does she know?" questioned Freddy. "I told her she wouldn't understand, that it was grown-up stuff..." said Foxy grimly."You're going to have to tell her sometime, or she will find out herself." warned Freddy. "Even so, the lass seems pretty content with me." argued Foxy. "Just don't wait too long to tell her... Oh yeah, we got our next nightguard, his name is Rick or something..." Freddy informed Foxy." Are we going to mess with him?" asked Foxy."Yes, since that Kyell guy, we need to make sure they all die." confirmed Freddy. "Well, let's go find Bonnie and Chica while we wait.  
*BACK TO THE FIRST NIGHT OF ALLIES SHIFT*-shes 13-  
Allie walked into the dark pizzeria at 10:45 p.m. The building was completely empty except for her, and the animatronics. She walked around the dining area, then came to a stop in front of the animatronics. "Hello guys..." Allie said to the animatronics, who were secretly watching her. They continued staring at her, pretending to be off. "Listen, I know your not off. Foxy tried to pull the same trick." She told them, smiling. She sighed, knowing that they would not respond.  
Foxy had heard the mention of his name, and silently peeked down the hall to the stage. He saw a girl in a security guard uniform, standing in front of the stage. He went back in his cove, not taking a new security guard as anything other than normal.  
Allie walked down the hall to her office, the side of Foxy's cove. She stopped at the cove, and opened the curtains. She sat down next to foxy, criss-cross, and leaned her head on his legs."Been a long time ,huh?" Allie asked Foxy.  
Foxy remained in his position, but he listened to her voice. He knew it, but couldn't remember who it belonged to. "I really missed you, ya know." She said sadly. "But I always told you, I would be with you forever." She told him, starting to tear up. "I'm sorry, i lied to you, I'm so sorry." she apoligized, and buried her face in Foxy's burlap pants. He didn't know what this girl was talking about, yet he did. He couldn't remember her name, or anything she was talking about. But he KNEW somehow that he knew her. "I told you, I told you I would never forget you, but I lied." She sobbed. Foxy wanted to hug this girl, tell her it was okay. But MOST of all he wanted to know her NAME! She stood up, wiping tears off her face, and walked off the stage at pirate cove, towards her office. Foxy watched her leave , following her with his eyes. Quickly, before Allie got to the office, Foxy ran to the stage. He needed to ask the other animatronics some questions.  
"Foxy? What are you doing here? It's not even 12:00 yet!" Freddy asked shocked. "That there girl, i know her." answered Foxy.  
"Yeah, her name is Allison Beleguer." chimed in Chica.  
"She is also the first girl nightguard we have ever had." pointed out Bonnie.  
"No, that's not what I'm saying, but thanks for the name. I mean I KNOW her! I think she used to come here as a kid." argued Foxy.  
"So what? So did most of the other nightguards." Chica scoffed.  
"No, this one is diff-" Foxy was interrupted by the camera light buzzing flashing. He quickly jumped behind Bonnie, hiding himself from the cameras point of view. The camera stayed on a few minutes, then shut off, and Foxy ran back to his cove.  
Bonnie and Chica ignored what Foxy had said, and went straight to the security offices doors, which were immediately shut in their faces. Foxy went to the office to see what would happen. The girl was being extremely stupid, and had shut both doors, and had both lights on. Foxy hid himself from her, but watched as Bonnie and Chica Clawed at the windows.  
The girl said something, then Bonnie and Chica looked at eachother through the windows. They seemed confused. Foxy moved closer, and got to the door right when the power shut off. Soon after, Freddy shuffled past him, and started singing his song.  
Through the blinking lights, he saw the girl crying, and had her eyes shut. She kept whispering "Just Do it. Just do it." He watched as Freddy finished his song, and stopped blinking his face.  
Foxy heard Freddy's feet plod into the room, and position himself directly infront of the girl. She cried harder and whispered louder. "Do it! Do it now!" Freddy waited for the right moment then, "AAIIIIIIEEEE" He screamed in the girls face and grabbed her arm. Foxy heard the girl scream in fear, then started to have a flashback.  
*FLASHBACK*  
"FOOOXXY! HELP ME!" screamed Allie. A man was grabbing her as she kicked furiously. Foxy's head shot up and He got up and started sprinting through the halls, searching for her. He found her in the backstage, with the man trying to shove her into one of the suits. Foxy automaticly tackled the man off Allie, and started tearing at the man. Allie was crying while watching Foxy ripping the man's skin in a bloody mess. She stared in horror at Foxy thrashing at the man, who was screaming loudly in writhing pain. When Foxy stabbed the man in the heart, he stopped screaming and went limp. Foxy was covered in thick blood. He looked over at Allie, who was staring at him like he was a ghost. "Allie!? What are you doing here?!" He asked in anger and surprise. She started crying ." I was going to come stay the night here, with you! And i went to the bathroom before i came, and he..."She sobbed. He went to hug Allie, but she flinched as he moved towards her. "But you're not my Foxy!" She cried, then ran out the door, and out of the pizzeria.  
*END FLASHBACK*  
Foxy snapped back into reality. He heard screaming in the backroom. "FOOOOXXYYY! HELLP! PLEAASE!" Allie screamed loudly. Foxy dashed to the backroom, where Freddy had stuffed Allies right arm into the suit, and was grabbing the left. Foxy acted fast and pushed Freddy off Allie, then he grabbed her and ran to his cove. He set her down on the ground, where she passed out. Foxy grabbed Allie's arm, and pulled it out of the suit. Blood gushed out of the deep cuts in her arm. He grabbed some wrap from nearby, and wrapped her arm tentively. Freddy came through the curtains just as Foxy was finished wrapping her arm. "Foxy, what are you doing? We have to kill her!" Freddy yelled. "No, Freddy! Look! Its Allie!" Foxy said, gesturing at the girl. Freddy went over and looked her over. He brushed some hair out of her face. After staring a while, His face went wild with shock and he stumbled backward. "Foxy! She came back!" Freddy said still shocked. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Foxy, If I would have known-". "It's really fine Freddy, I'm sure she will forgive you." Foxy calmed Freddy. "Well, I'm going to go tell Chica and Bonnie." Freddy said, not wanting to be there when Allie woke up.  
*Time Skip*  
Allie woke up and immediately noticed a throbbing pain in her right arm. She could't open her eyes either, they just seemed stuck. She heard animatronic talking very close to her, so she remained still also. The animatronic talking grew quiet as footprints approached. They grew louder with each step, until they stopped directly infront of her. She opened her eyes out of curiousity, and was surprised to find 4 pairs of eyes, staring back at her. She immediately noticed Foxy, who was closest to her. Then she looked around and saw Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. Allie sat up, and stared at the robots silently watching her. "W-what's going on? Am I dead?" Allie asked, confused. All the animatronics giggled, except Foxy. Foxy stared at them with a stone cold face. They all looked down at their toes sheepishly,then walked out of the room.  
"Foxy? What happened?" She asked scaredly. "Allie, Don't worry, you're fine." Foxy soothed her in a calming voice.  
"Foxy, You're actually real. You really are..." She said in a surprised voice. Foxy looked confused. "What do you mean? I have always been real." He said in a confused tone. "Well when I was little, after I ran away, I tried to tell everyone, but they didn't believe me..."

*FLASHBACK* Allie is 7 now /2 years after she ran away from Foxy.-

"Laine, I'm telling you, The robots at Freddy's are alive! One killed someone!" Allie told her bestfriend, Laine. "You are so full of it! I have been there a million times, plus this happened 2 years ago! You could have just been dreaming." argued Laine. Allie glared at Laine and pulled her sleeve up to her forearm, where there was a huge scar from where the man had ran a knife into her. "You call THIS dreaming? A man tried to kill me! And then the Fox killed him!" pleaded Allie, still trying to convince Laine. "Then why don't we go visit the place? And we can visit your Fox!" Suggested Laine tauntingly. A shot of fear ran across Allie's face. "Oh,no no no. I never want to see him again." Allie hurredly told Laine. "Well then, just forget about it! NOBODY believes you!"

*END FLASHBACK*

Allie looked up at Foxy in shame as she finished her story. Foxy stood there in shock and hurt. "Allie, why would you tell someone that! I was only trying to protect you!" He scolded her, while still feeling hurt. She started crying and threw herself into Foxy's arms. "I lied to you. I said I would never tell your secret! I said I would never forget you! Lies lies lies!" Foxy hugged her, and she cried harder. "And then...when I came... I tried to talk to you... but you never talked back...And I thought really had gone crazy." She explained through sobs. "I knew... what you guys did.. what you do... I wanted... I wanted...". Foxy looked at her, very worried. "You...wanted? You wanted to be stuffed?" He asked in disbelief. "I had lost you... I had lost My dad... My mom doesn't care for me now... I was the crazy girl... I had nothing to lose..." She explained on. "Oh Allie... No no no..." He said concerned. "Never...never turn to that...Is that the only reason you took the job?". "No...I wanted to spend time with you guys...I wanted to repay you...Regive the moments I didn't spend with you." She admitted. "But then you guys would not respond."."Well, I will never do that again." He promised. "Now lets go meet up with the others." Foxy said, helping Allie up.

Allie walked in beside Foxy, and Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie looked up. "Allie!" Chica cheerily said, as she walked towards them. "Hello Chica." She replied uneasily. Chica noticed her shaky voice. "Don't worry, I will not hurt you." Chica said as she gently hugged Allie. Allie hugged Chica back, then turned to Bonnie. "I am sorry as well." He apoligized. "You are forgiven." She said nodding towards him. Next was Freddy. He looked at Allie shyly, but didn't say a word. She just went in for the hug, and Freddy hugged back. "I am so very sorry Allie, I had no idea it was you" Freddy apoligized as well. "Don't worry, I forgive all of you. It is really my fault." She told them. They got confused, but didn't question it. All were forgiven, and Foxy and Allie's relationship started to mend back together...

**A/N Ooooh I love FoxyXLittlegirl ships. They make me feel happy. Anyway, another chapter down, Hope you liked it. Oh the hint that made it a Sequel... Allison Beleguer- DUHHH Kyell Beleguer- DUHHH! But are they Brother and sister or Dad and Daughter? I'll let you ponder over that :) I'm so evil... But am I really? Allie's dad is dead after all... But is he reallly? :D I love cliff hangers 3 oh yeah! My instagram, dedicated to fnaf, is xxfnaf_chicaxx! so check that out! love ya baes 3 Be crazy for3^3r and A|VVay$! CRAZESYD OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-broken threads A/N)) *big long apology on how i havent updated because im lazy* :D *1987***

Joy filled Freddy's as songs came from a bright hall at pirates cove. Old pirate toons could be heard by an automated voice. Children were all pushing to the front, just to get a better look at Foxy the pirate fox. Foxy was only a few weeks old, and was the new attraction. He loved the attention.  
"Yaarrrgh! What you children be doing at the pirates cove? Explain yourself or you be walkin the plank!" Foxy receited cheerily. The he would put his hand over his ear "listening" to the kids shout various answers. Then he would nod and scratch his chin. "Seems fair enough! Let's go on an adventure together!" Foxy convinced, then sang again. After, he would tell stories and let the children sit on his lap.  
Foxy was almost finished with his show when a child came up and sat tood close to him. "And when i was huntin for fish i would catch them like this!" He told the children, then snapped his jaws forward, like he was trying to catch fish. SNAP SNAP SNAP CRUNCHH.  
Foxy looked down and saw blood dripping from his jaw. He tried to release his jaw but it was stuck. Screams and shouts filled the resteraunt. The childs mother grabbed a nearby pipe, and started slamming it into Foxy's mouth. One of his screws broke, and his jaw fell loose. The little boy was detached from his sharp teeth and taken to the hospital. Everone left the pizzeria with hateful glares toward the pirates cove.  
But inside, there was a very regretful fox. A fox that had nobody that understood him.

*Present*

Allie walked through the doors right when the clock hit twelve. She looked around, and saw none of the animatronics around. She then casually cruised down the hallway, and saw the camera at pirates cove on. She cocked her head at it in question, then kept walking towards the door of the office. Utter confusion swept over her when the door was closed. She knocked it slightly and heard a fearful whine. Allie then went to the window and tapped again. Then light suddenly turned on, the door opened and something grabbed her in.

*1987*

All foxy thought about for weeks was if th littlegirl was ok. She seemed very sweet and he felt terrible for doing that to her.

A few weeks later, Foxy heard some adults talking about the accident.  
"Yeah, that poor little girl didn't have a chance of making it to the hospital alive. The doctors say she actually died in the restaurant." said one. The other responded with, "That's just sad, who knew such a stupid fox could do such terrible things." Foxy growled at that last comment. He was programed to do that show, he couldn't have opened his jaw, even if he wanted to. He looked down and sighed. No one would ever love him again.  
"It wasn't your fault." said a voice from the corner."It was mine, I sat too close to the stage."  
Foxy lifted his head up, and was surprised at what he saw. It was the little girl he had bit. It was also who he would recognize as Allie in a few years.

"How are you...how are you here? You'e dead." Foxy stuttered. The girl only laughed in delight. "I did die, silly. I died here. That's how ghosts work isn't it?" She asked in an obvious manner. Foxy was still puzzeled. Then the little girls face darkened in sadness.

"That's how you got here, isn't it?"

*Present*

Allie kicked at the person who had grabbed her. Her legs connected with the person stomach, and then let go.  
"Ouch! What the hell girl? I was trying to save your life!" screamed the guy in the security uniform. He was lacking some muscles, but ad enough to pull Allie's weight inside. He also had his hair pulled back into a cap.

"Oh... sorry... Wait what are you doing here and who are you?" She asked . "If it wan't obvious by my nametag, my name is Mike, and I'm the new security guard."

*1987*

Foxy got defensive all of a sudden. "How do you know that?" He asked fiercely. The little girl sighed then floated over to Foxy. "I really don't know... but i'm guessing it has to do with you killing me."  
He lightend up when she said that."Why do you think that?" He questioned. "Well when I died, I thought I was alive, and I walked around. After awhile I realized that I didn't make it, then I just started knowng things about you and your friends."The little girl told him quietly."Why did you come to me then? If I killed you, why come back?" Foxy questioned her. "The little girl smiled then looked at Foxy.  
"I want to be friends."


	4. Goodbye

I am sorry to say this, but I am leaving this site and moving to wattpad. If you are still interested in my 2nd story( the not-so-much-a-sequel story) I am continuing it there ... Love you all... I am sorry :(


End file.
